


Kinks

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Kinks differ from person to person but they are always there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-03-07 11:20am to 11:23am & 11:39am to 11:47am  
> Creation: 2019-03-07 08:52pm to 09:08pm  
> Creation: 2019-03-08 12:00pm to 12:10pm  
> Creation: 2019-03-08 03:13pm to 03:23pm

Masturbating in a secluded corner under the stairs of Rikkaidai's main hall might not have been one of his better ideas. Especially if he couldn't finish until the bell. But he just couldn't hold out anymore. He had been so close to touching himself during class that - for the first time ever - he had excused himself under the pretense of needing to be somewhere else. If he was Niou this would of course not draw any eyebrows but he wasn't and teachers actually believed it to be the truth when he said something. Sometimes it really sucked being expected to be the gentleman in everything. Big time.

Just as his hand had the right grip on his balls - the perfect pressure - while his other hand played with the crown of his cock beneath the foreskin, a voice reached his ears. 

''There are more appropriate places for this, you know.'' 

Yagyuu gasped. Half out of surprise, the other of embarrassment. 

''Ssh, I won't tell. Though I still think your grip might want a bit of adjusting unless you're going for pleasure pain before the end.''

It was Yukimura's turn to be surprised when Yagyuu couldn't help looking away, if only for a second. 

Taking a deep breath Yagyuu gathered all his remaining willpower and put himself back into his pants. The bulge would be visible but with holding the school bag in front he might at least make it to a bathroom. Not trusting himself to speak just yet, he nodded to Yukimura while trying to pass him by. Punishment would await him later anyway. 

The blue-haired teen smiled calculatingly, something Yagyuu had only seen for the court so far. 

''I have a free period in an hour. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs descending into the old cellar.''

Yagyuu wasn't sure why he nodded but he did. Then Yukimura was gone like he hadn't been there in the first place. 

He so needed that bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"I normally bring Niou down here for special treats but I think it will be appropriate for you as well." Yukimura said conversationally while leading Yagyuu further down the dark passageways.

Yagyuu had never been here before. The passages were old, very old. Supposedly dating back to a building which had stood here before Rikkai. When they reached a metal door, Yukimura procured a key out his pocket and opened it, ushering Yagyuu inside before flicking on the lights.

An old medical room.

Yagyuu really wasn't sure by now if this was a good idea. At all.

"How often would you say you're masturbating, Yagyuu-kun?" Yukimura asked in an almost by-the-way tone of voice while stripping out of his school jacket and shirt, leaving him in only his pants and Yagyuu to stare at his perfectly sculpted chest.

Yagyuu swallowed. He did remember the question despite Yukimura making it hard to think but what should he answer to that? Was he supposed to be honest about something like this? What would happen? What would Yukimura think of him? They had to see each other every day but… Throwing caution to the wind, Yagyuu steeled himself.

"8 to 10 times." 

"In a week?" 

"A day." 

"Impressive. You really need it bad. Don't you, Yagyuu-kun?"

Even without full attention, the emphasis on the '-kun' was clear.

Yukimura smiled, guiding the other teen towards one of the beds. Yagyuu didn't even notice until his backside hit the cool metal surrounding the mattress. Then Yukimura's eyes turned serious once more.

"Do you want this, Yagyuu? Do you want me to take care of you in here, right now, however I see fit? The only limit being rape because I simply don't go for that?"

Yagyuu tried to think. It was really hard but in the end he did come up with something that would go to far for him.

"No lasting marks."

Yukimura smiled again.

"Of course not, my gentleman."

"Then yes. To everything."

"To everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Stripping in front of Yukimura was nothing new, though it felt like it. Considering the situation logically - probably for the last time in a long while - Yagyuu decided that yes, he really did want this. With all its implications.

Laying down as instructed he watched Yukimura buzzle about. By now the lights had been lowered, except for the one highlighting 'his' bed and the tray Yukimura had put next to it.

Surveying all the implements the other had sorted onto it - medical as well as sexual - Yagyuu took several deep breaths.

He wanted this.

He wanted this and it was Yukimura who would do it.

He trusted Yukimura.

He wanted this.

Opening his eyes again, Yagyuu looked right into the lilac ones of his 'physician'.

Yukimura smiled softly, apparently having waited for him to come back.

"You're ok?"

"Yes."

"Good. Please keep your legs up and apart during this procedure, Yagyuu-kun. It won't hurt."

Seeing what Yukimura selected from the tray and then feeling the tip enter before the liquid splashed his insides, Yagyuu's mind decided to surrender thought altogether after one last conscious statement to itself: If he didn't acquire a medical kink from this, then he would never have to be afraid again to develop one in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

When Yagyuu came to, he was nestled down in a load of covers on a big, cozy bed.

He didn't recognize the walls, they weren't white, and the last thing he remembered was the old medical room.

Thinking back, he almost blushed crimson. Almost.

His body was still pleasantly numb and he really felt no need to move, especially to keep the nice warmth he seemed to be cocooned in.

A light chuckle reached his ears before his glasses were dropped onto his nose.

"There. I think that's better. Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Yagyuu tried checking his limbs by moving them. But no, nothing really hurt. Not outright at least.

"Just sore."

Yukimura laughed.

"I'd be insulted if you wouldn't be. Though I have to admit that you can take pretty much. I'm impressed."

Yagyuu didn't know how to comment something like that so he stayed silent.

Yukimura's smile didn't vanish but he seemed to consider his next words very carefully.

''When you have recovered a little more and have had time to sort through everything that happened, please come to me if you are interested in another round. I was really surprised but also very aroused by everything that happened. It was extremely pleasurable and I'd like to experience it again if you do.''

Yagyuu's mind wasn't quite back yet but the request sounded reasonable enough. 

''I will.''

''Good.'' 

''Good.''


End file.
